Crossed Lives
by Star Road
Summary: AU Yullen, What had happen to the man,why was he beaten up? Why Lavi can't stop writind about their love? Why Allen hasn't moved in yet,but Kanda has? Rated T for Kanda's mouth in futur chapters. Sorry for the bad title.
1. Chapter 1

_Darkness was the first word that came to Allen's mind. All around him was dark; it made him worry. He was alone, behind a shady bar, like the ones his guardian, Cross Marian, made him go to, for various purpose, like paying his debts, attracting attention. All of this would always the small boy sick, sick of gambling, sick of being alone._

_He had just escape from some debts collectors when he found himself lost, lost and alone, lost and afraid of it. Every noise made him jump. Glancing around him, trying to find some indications of where he was, he caught a glimpse of something or someone that looked like it was beaten up. When he approach the man, though it look more like a woman, he noticed that he was covered in blood, his own blood._

_Panicking, he tried his best to stop _it_ from bleeding, but he couldn't, it bled so much. Without any other choices he chose to pick up the man, the best he could, remember, he's not that tall, and jogged to what seemed the end of the alley, where the street name could be seen, and called an ambulance with his cellphone. When the ambulance arrived, they told him he could come with them, curious to find more about the man, he accepted. _

_When the secretary of the small hospital ave him some paper to sign, with already written all the information of the man's health insurance card, he discovered his name, Yuu Kanda, a Japanese name._

_- Mister Walker, Mister Kanda is awake and can receive you. told Allen the old nurse._

_- Thank you. replied the white haired boy._

_Walking down the corridor to Kanda's door, he couldn't stop himself from thinking about the man. What had happen to him?_

_Stepping inside the hospital room, he notices the frown on his face, but also how beautiful he is. He was breathtaking. Allen's eyes wouldn't move away from his perfect face._

_- Oi Moyashi, stop staring at me. quietly said the navy man._

_Allen was taken aback. The man he just saved showed himself so rude against his savior, and insulted him, well it sounded like an insult though he boy, whatever the word meant._

- Ahh, this is so frustrating, what should I write for a comeback? shouted a young writer.

It was his first romance novel, of course, after his superiors, publishers, asked him, scratch that, ordered him to write one, and being a weirdo like he usually is, he decided to do a _gay_ romance. But, it was quite hard, considering he had never been in love, neither with a guy or a girl, because of his part time job as a bookman, a job where you had to be totally emotionless, and observe with your eyes, eye in his case, the evolution of the humanity. How was he suppose to write a love novel, without ever been in love?

Pushing his laptop aside and stretching himself a bit, Lavi looked over the window that throne on the left side of his study, showing a french primary school. It was a calm Saturday, not many kids were playing in the park.

He lived, in a Gatineau, in the sector of Aylmer, a calm region, that was located in the french province of Quebec, in Canada, North America. He had moved in here, when he was sixteen, so two years ago, with his Grandpa, a bookman. He had started writing around that time, just for the fun of it, stories about ghost, and supernatural stuff, with demon and everything. But it was thanks to his neighbor, a Chinese teenage girl, Leenalee Lee, who had dared him to send one of his book to a publisher, that his writing career had begun. The publishers were in love with his writing, making Lavi win a sweet deal of money and fans.

But, would they love a gay story? Not so sure. It would probably raise a few yaoi obsessed, and some would just empathise with both his characters Kanda and Allen, but his publisher, they would probably order him to change everything from a gay story, to a straight story. Damn homophobe.

Slipping into his conformable sneakers, Lavi began strolling down the corridor in direction of the small park. Whenever he would lack of inspiration, he would take a walk in the park and observe the life within; the mothers watching their child play, the couples on dates, it would always let his mind drift off, and help him continue his story.

But today was different, a new guy mas moving in, becoming Lavi's new neighbor. Apparently he would be living with a friend of his, but due his friends job, he was the first to live in the apartment.

Seeing a pile of heavy looking boxes arrive in his sight, the read head did the only thing he would do, help him.

- Here, let me help you neighbor. happily said the tall one eye man.

- Che. Do what you want. replied the said ''neighbor'' with a rude tone.

When Lavu took some of the boxes from the man's hands, he became astonish, in front of him was the exact replica of the man he was writing about, Yu Kanda, one of the main character.

- Ehh?

_:)_

Here's my first fanfic, well first one to write after 2-3 years. Hope you like it ^0^

Disclaimer: The characters belongs to Katsura Hoshino and they're not mine sadly, either way their would have been Yullen since the first chapter .


	2. Chapter 2

Moving was nothing new to Kanda, after living in China for eight years even though he was a full fledge Japanese. After some kind of failed experimentation, he had been forced to move to England where he lived for years, and years. He had made 'friends' but none like the one he had in China. When he turned 18, he had went back to the Eastern country to see his best friend Alma. Together they had made plans to go to Canada, and start all over. They would be living in cozy apartment, work a nice and lively place, go to parties and most of all, be away from the order. Kanda was happy, if it was possible, and had accepted right away.

When Kanda, only being on a trip, had to leave, he told Alma that he would go back England, pick up his stuff and take a fly to Québec, the province they had chose, stay at an hotel, more precisely, the only afordable hotel of the small part of the city they would be living in, and would go look for a home. When he would had found it he would move in and call Alma who will fly to the city and they would both live a normal, or what it would become.

When Kanda had finally found the one good apartment that was sure as hell cozy and that was cheap and that had called Alma, he had discovered one problem. How the hell was he supposed to move all that stuff all alone? He was sure damned.

« _Don't worry Kanda you'll do just find, plus, I'm positively sure that someone will help you, it's Canada_. » Alma said in one of their long distance conversation.

« You and your positive attitude gonna make me die someday » answered Kanda, a smirk on his lips.

« _Yeah, yeah whatever Grumpy, gotta finish my shift and I'll go start to pack. Oh and I'll be coming in a week, my employer wants to find a new worker before I go, but the max is a week so no worries. See you soon Girly Boy_»

« Why you… »started the grumpy young adult but was cut short when his friend hung up on him.

''_Hmmm one week and I'll see that fucker, I'll make him pay for that one…How about a pink bedroom for my best friend, but of course! '' _thought Kanda, smiling evilly or at least the only kind of smile you could actually see from him.

The boxes were painfully heavy in his strong arms, lifting four boxes at a time was a very hard task, even more when you couldn't see in front of you. Where was his godforsaken apartment, he was from what it seemed hopelessly lost in a three story building with only twelve apartments. As he was passing the second story elevator for the ninth time, someone finally decided to help the Japanese swordsman.

« Here let me help you neighbor. » said out of the blue someone with a really annoying voice, and from deep inside him, Kanda knew that that one was going to be some kind of trouble.

«Che. Do what you want. » answered Kanda with a rude voice, albeit the fact that he was really happy that someone helped him, and also, that he could finally see in front of himself.

« Ehh? » was the only thing the "guy" with fiery red hair and a eye patch on his right eye that was probably some sort of neighbor of him answred back, probably scared of him like most of the people.

« You gonna stand there staring like an idiot or help me Baka Usagi » for his defence, the guy had to admit that he looked like some kind of rabbit, or at least that's how the long haired man saw him.

« Oh yeah ummm… I'm ummm… Lavi and you are…?»

« Che. Kanda. »

And that was the end of the small conversation they had. Finally arriving in front of his new home, for the hundredth time today, he sigh and turned around to thanks Lavi, and saw him looking really thoughtfully, like a teenager in front of a math quiz he hadn't studied for, trying to solve the first problem. Ignoring him, he took his keys from his front pocket after he dropped his boxes on the floor and started unlocking the door. Entering the quite spacious room he dumped the boxes he was carrying next to the few furniture the previous owners had left there after moving out. He made a sign to the rabbit to do the same and gave him a mumble that was supposed to be a "Thank you" but sounded more like a "Grumble Grumble". The red hair left after that still looking deep in thoughts. Letting himself fall on the old rusty navy blue couch that was adorning his living room, dust started flying around him, making him shut his eyes, when opened them, he looked at his watch and decided that a small nap would be nice before the moving truck arrived with the rest of his and Alma's belongings. Slowly closing his eyes, his mind drifted to a pool of nothingness like every night had been to him, with the hope of maybe, he'll have a nice drema like every other human beings had but, it seemed to him that it was just like every other day of his dysfunctional life.

Hey Guys been a while since the last chapter huh

Sorry for that, there was so much, exams (and I'm quite proud of the grades I got) the my friend's birthday, then work (yeah Babysitting, a wonderful *cough*not*cough* job) and also a trip to the states with my bestie ;D Anyway, hope you like it.

Maybe I'll post soon or not, depends on my mood

Sorry

-x0x-

I do no own D. Gray-Man either way there would have been sweet romance in it ;P lol


End file.
